Solve for $x$ : $5x - 2 = 10$
Explanation: Add $2$ to both sides: $(5x - 2) + 2 = 10 + 2$ $5x = 12$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{12}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{12}{5}$